Harry potter:The rewards of having a big
by alittledirtyfangirl
Summary: This is smut plain and simple. Not for innocent reader(s)
1. chapter 1

Harry was confused when all 4th years males and above were ushered into the great hall. He wasn't the only one either, such an occurance had never happend before. Infact, it kinda scared him but he figured nothing (else) dangerous would happen at Hogwarts because McGonagall had been keeping a tight eye on the school, since the whole Chamber of Secrets act.

Harry looked at his best friend, Ron Weasley and asked "What do you think they called us down for?"

"I don't know mate " he said until two more Weasleys popped up.

"Don't you know " said Forge.

"There's an entire " started Gred .

"Herd of" continued Forge

"Unicorns and since"

"Us teenage boys aren't"

"Pure , or anything nice".

"They're using us to "

"Evacuate then", they said switching speakers with each line doing their twin speak thing, before disappearing.

BANG!

"Thank you Minerva" Albus Dumbledore (I am so not putting his titles, screw that). He cleared his throat, "there's been a horrible tragedy occurring. Witches magic are becoming uncontrollable ".

Harry was confused, yeah it was horrible but he didn't see what that had to do with them.

"A witch will need someone to satisfy her core for her magic to become manageable". He cleared his throat once again and for the first time in history Dumbledore looked uncomfortable. "The more you can satisfy them the longer their magic is manageable". Minerva McGonagall looked at all the blank faces before scoffing.

"You need to screw witches or else their magic will become unstable. The bigger or longer your dick is or the longer your stamina is the better, now I warn you, if any of you try to rape them their magic will attack and defend itself. As our now ex minister of magic Fudge knows". She said bluntly.

"Now we will have to test your ranks so the witches know who to go for".

"Why can't Dumbledore just screw them" Hymphton said, he was the only openly gay student in Hogwarts.

"I'm sure you can appreciate my statement when I say I like it in the ass Mr. Dice." Dumbledore and then turned his robes rainbow with the words "GAY PRIDE" in big black blocked letters and walked out.

" Now please get in three lines and go to Madam Pomfrey immediately, dismisses".

 **Linebreakismyname,seperatingismygameandifyoutrytotakemyjobi'llshowyouwhytheypickedmeinsteadofsomeduffbycuttingsomethingoff.**

12?

Harry stared dumbfounded at the peace of paper. The average for a 4th year was 3-5, 5th year was 4-6, 6th year 4-7, and 7th year was 6-8.

He wasn't complaining needs say. He had an inkling since he had started putting glamours on his package using cold showers since 2nd year but this was ridiculous. He knew some things would change, but Harry had no idea how much it would until a week pasted.

Authors note: The average/rating is stamina plus length and then divided by two so unless specifically asked I will not give actual numbers. Smut in the next chapter


	2. Hermione’s promised land

Harry was getting a bit tired of seeing people fuck everywhere. It didn't help that he had his own raging boner from seeing Padma and Parvati Patil making out. He rushed into a classroom to hear moaning and Harry prayed to Merlin himself it wasn't another couple in the midst of screwing each other.

It wasn't... in fact it was just one person.

Hermione Granger was masterbating in an emputy classroom. This was not helping Harry's problem, but Harry couldn't move from the glorious sight infont of him.

She was almost naked, her robes barley on her body, eyes closed and she was just... bouncing on her hand. She plunged herself on her fingers and let out another moan before opening her eyes and they rolled backwards as she passed out.

Harry's erection was starting to hurt so he gave himself a quick handjob (which wasn't hard given what had just occurred infront of him) and walked over to her. He stared at her, her nipples were still pointed and before Harry knew what he was doing he slipped a finger inside her. She was still wet. He himself knew it was painful to go to sleep hard and imagined it was similar for girls. Well, that was the excuse he used in his head when he buried himself between her legs licking everything in sight. She tasted sweet almost, he wanted more so he went in deeper.

Hermione subconsciously squeezed her legs and for a brief second Harry wondered if she was awake but didn't let it stop him. He licked and sucked every part he could reach until he felt Hermione shake and organism, cream gushing out her pussy. He heard an unconscious moan before exiting her promised land. Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry before passing out once again

Line break, btw this is now the next day, see ya

Hermione woke up in her bed confused. She had no idea how she had gotten there, in fact the last thing she remembered was being in an old classroom on the 3rd floor. She swung her legs onto the floor and attempted to stand up. Key word, attempted for as soon as she tried her legs collapsed from under her.

Hermione groaned and the noise soon woke up her roomate, Lavender Brown. Lavender looked the studious girl and grinned.

"Who did that?" She asked with a smirk that reminded Hermione of the muggle books character, the Cheshire Cat. "I might want to go see them myself if they wore you out that much".

Hermione's face turned red. For some reason, Harry flashed in her mind when she tried to recall what happened last night. The girl had gone to an empty classroom to control her magic like always, because she sure as Merlin wasn't going to let some immature boy touch her who thought more of his dick than anything else. According to her research it didn't nessarily have to be someone else who satisfied her, she just had to be satisfied. Unfortunately playing with herself seem to work less and less each time.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she quickly replied "No one" before rushing out the door and into the shower.

Just before she closed the door she heard Lavender say "You can't keep your mystery person to yourself forever" but Hermione tried to block out those words. 'Keep them to herself' Hermione thought 'I don't even know who they are'.

 **Line break and we're going to Harry-linebreaksssssssss**

Harry was slightly hyperventilating. He didn't know why he did that last night, and to Hermione of all people! He groaned, it was just that it had been waiting there. A feast between her legs and Harry was a starving man. Harrry groaned again. The boy/man was panicking yes but he couldn't regret it. He felt like he had truly reached the promised land and while he would like to stick something else in her he would never without her consent. Well, never again.

Harry knew he couldn't stay in the dorm forever , no matter how much he want to so he set off to breakfast at the great hall.


End file.
